Getting it all staight
by Fray Ray
Summary: Nick likes Sara, she like Greg, he like a new lab tech, and she likes Nick...Catherine like Warrick who's married and Grissom gets confused when he is the go to guy...and they all have to spend a week together at a camp...R&R Rated T for safety Chap 8 up
1. A Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI at all!**

**Summary: Nick likes Sara, who like Greg, who like the new lab tech, who like Nick...And Catherine who likes Warrick, who is believed to married at this point...And Grissom becomes confused when he becomes the go to guy for them all...**

**Couples: Well, me being me, it shall end in Sandle and YoBling more then likely...**

Front seat

Grissom looked in the rear view mirror and let out a sigh. The whole team HAD to go on this stupid trip. They needed two more people to accompany so Grissom decided to bring the new lab tech since she still needed to get to know people better and Sofia because with the way the lab has been lately he needed someone sane there. The ride there was four hours itself then they had to stay for a week. Grissom was not looking forward to this. Its only been half an hour in the car and he was already more annoyed then ever before.

"What's wrong?" The blonde in the passenger side mirror asked at his sigh.

Grissom nodded towards the back of the SUV where every one else was sitting. There were three rows of seats with two people in each as to make the ride as comfortable as possible. Sara and Greg were sitting in the back and Sara was chatting happily at Greg while he was looking to the person in front of him. The new lab tech, Jannie, was in front of Greg sitting with Nick. She was, as Sara was with Greg, chatting more at him then with him. Nick was looking behind him at Sara. While, Catherine and Warrick were the only ones actually having a two-sided conversation.

The blonde laughed, "That is one big love...err rectangle?"

Grissom laughed, "Well, Sofia, this is what you get for working night shift."

"Then there is Catherine and Warrick," Sofia sighed. "Everyone know that Catherine likes Warrick, but Warrick is married," Sofia whispered.

"Well, actually," Grissom dropped his voice where only Sofia could hear, "they signed the papers yesterday."

Astonishment came over Sofia's face, "Really?"

Grissom nodded

Sara

"So, I got him," Sara smiled happily at Greg but it quickly became a frown when she saw that Greg was staring at Jannie. '_Who does she think she is?_' Sara thought '_Coming all like that and getting the guy I like right off!"_

"What's wrong, Sara?" Nick asked noticing her frown. Which he should, since he was been staring at her for like the past thirty minutes.

"Someone is trying to talk to you, Nick. Pay attention to her," she replied coldly. With that she laid her head against the window and fell asleep.

Greg

Sara had been talking to him for the past thirty minutes but it barely registered. He had been contemplating ways of getting the new cute and spunky lab tech's attention. She had seemed to pick Nick pretty quickly. Not this time. He had lost Sara and he wasn't going to lose again. He couldn't lose again. '_But,' _he thought, '_I will have to work hard to get her if she has her eyes on Nick. Nick has his eyes on Sara though. She doesn't seem into it very into that idea, but who knows. We all know how she hides her feelings. I am not even going to pretend that was a jealous frown. Nope, so over that._'

Jannie

She had been chatting away with Nick for the last thirty minutes. Well, more at him. He had spent the time staring at the woman behind him. She brushed her dark brown hair out of her face and looked at him with her brown eyes as Nick turned and started to talk to Sara. With her in mid-sentence! Sara coldly yet indirectly told him to leave her alone.

Oh, and there is that younger CSI sitting behind her. The one how use to be a lab tech. He had staring at her for most of the ride, but was still paying attention to the person talking to him.

Catherine and Warrick

"Maybe, I don't know. I mean, horror movies are just to unreal," Catherine replied to Warrick.

"But they are so suspenseful," Warrick defended.

"Oh yeah, 'look a guy with a knife lets go shake his hand!' So suspenseful," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Well, how about I take you and teach you to like them," Warrick knew Catherine would know he was flirting.

He was proven right when she turned a light shade a pink. He hadn't told her about the divorce yet. Though, she knew they have been on the verge of one. Tina had kept accusing him of having an affair, with Catherine actually.

Back with Grissom and Sofia

"We could be a soap oprah," Sofia said studying the back of the SUV again.

"I would laugh if it weren't true," Grissom replied keeping a straight face.

"I think...this is going to be a really, really, really long week," Sofia sighed.

"At least you aren't the supervisor," Grissom rolled his eyes.

------

Tell me what you think...I love love -Add shape with how many sides as people in the love whatever here- in the working place...They are so funny! Anyway, hope ya like and want me to continue!


	2. Someone talk now!

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, I would not be sitting here in my pajamas writing this...**

Before an hour had even past the entire SUV had fallen silent. Sara was asleep against the window, Greg was watching a movie on his personal DVD player, Jannie and Nick were staring out the windows, apparently deep in thought, and Catherine was asleep on Warricks shoulder who had his head rested against hers, asleep as well.

"Okay!" Grissom yelled suddenly making Sofia jump and everyone in the SUV to look up at him. It had been two and a half hours in the SUV and its had been quiet for about an hour. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Griss, are we there?" Catherine asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"No, we are not there-" he started but was interrupted by a very unhappy Sara.

"Then why the hell did you wake me up? I could have slept the rest of the way and ignore-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence suddenly.

"Okay," Sofia shook her head, "So, we got have to talk or the silence is apparently going to drive the supervisor crazy."

"Well, he is acting crazy enough already," Warrick joked.

A smile grew across Sofia's face as an idea popped into her head, "So, talk to the person in the seat with you, and by talk I mean a two-sided conversation. This is a team building thing and from what I saw last time you talked, two out of three of the conversations were one sided. So, we are going to work on that."

"Which was the two-sided one?" Nick asked, although he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Warrick and Catherine, and since they were the only ones holding the conversation correctly they have the choice of doing as they wish," Grissom replied.

"Of course," Sara muttered unhappily.

"We will be watching," Sofia turned around trying to muffle a laugh.

Grissom leaned over and whispered, "How come you picked the couples like that?"

"Because, everyone knows that Greg had a crush of Sara so it will be easier to do it that way," Sofia replied, "And plus, I stole Sara first choice so why not give her her second?" She smiled at Grissom.

"Well, good idea," he smiled back.

Sara

"I still don't understand you," Sara said laughing at Greg. He had taken it upon himself to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Although she had fought at first, she had gently laid back into. They only had another hour to go till they got to their destination. Sara was glad to see that Greg hadn't look at the new lab rat in front of him and relieved that Nick hadn't looked back here once.

"Come on," he said in mock anger, "I have been explaining it for half an hour and we only have an hour to go. So, its your turn."

"But," she was stopped by one of his fingers going over her mouth. She stopped breathing for a second and looked at Greg who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Nope," he smiled happily, "You now."

Sara sighed, "How about I tell you about my childhood later. Plus you never answered my question: Did you hit your head a lot as a small child?"

"Maybe," Greg whispered close to her ear where she could feel the warm breathe on her neck. She tensed up slightly before relaxing again.

"Fine, but I am kinda tired," she sighed.

"Yeah, me too. Hey Sofia, we are tired," Greg called up to the front.

"Alright," she replied, "You can sleep the last hour.

Greg didn't let go of Sara so she decided it would be fine just to lay her head on his shoulder. The second her head had hit his shoulder she had fallen asleep with one of his hands around her shoulders and the other holding her hand, that he had taken hold of in an earlier conversation and not let go, gently.

Nick

"Texas seems interesting," Jannie was replying to Nick, "Maine is way different from Vegas thats for sure. Its so hot here!"

Nick smiled, Jannie wasn't a bad kid. He glanced out of the corner of his eye behind him. Sara still had her hand on Greg's shoulder and was sleeping. He cursed in his head. He had seen when Greg had put his arm around her, and then taken her hand, then when he whispered in her ear, and he had looked back their after Greg asked Sofia if they could sleep and then saw her lay her head on Greg's shoulder. _Maybe, I will give this Jannie a chance. If I don't like her, maybe it will make Sara jealous and so it's a win-win situation,_ he thought to himself.

He had seen the times when Sara tensed up at Greg's touch and then relax again and act as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Shaking his thoughts he returned back to Jannie, "Yeah, I guess the heat isn't much different here then it is in Texas."

"My family almost moved there when I was seven."

"It was an interesting place to grow up in."

They continued on their conversation and Jannie was smiling brightly Nick the entire time.

Catherine and Warrick

Catherine and Warrick had opted to discuss the many ups and downs of video games. Okay, so Warrick chose the topic and Catherine went along with it.

"The only video game I can play is a football one. I can't even play DDR," Catherine said laughing.

"Alright, so when we get back you need to come over and play a game against me," Warrick replied smiling.

"Well, as much as I'd love to, I don't think Tina would be making a pie for my arrival though," Catherine replied with a small smile.

"Trust me, I don't think she will mind," Warrick tell Catherine soon just not yet.

In the front seat Sofia smiled at herself and laid her head against the window.

--------

So yeah, I know it seems that the couples be out already. But don't not expect a fight from Nick to get Sara and a fight from Greg to keep her and a little go ins from the girls hint hint

Review please!


	3. The go to Guy

**I do not own CSI...**

**Have fun reading the long awaited third chapter woo-hoo**

* * *

"We're here," Grissom announced stopping the vehicle. 

"Where's here?" Sara asked yawning and stretching. Her and Greg had been asleep since they had gotten permission from thier 'parents', as they joked and called Grissom and Sofia.

"Better question, where do we sleep?" Catherine's eyes grew wide in alarm.

"The cabins up this trail," Sofia pointed towards a narrow opening through the trees.

"You have got to be kidding me," Catherine was obviously not the biggest outdoors person.

"Come on, Cath, it shouldn't be a long walk," Warrick smiled and started up the trail.

About ten minutes later they were in the front of a small cabin. Sara let out a sigh, "Exactly how many bedroom's is in this thing?"

"Well, we accually have four cabins," Grissom pointed to the other three cabins that didn't sit far away form the first.

"I call Warrick, dude," Nick called out.

"Fine, if you call your best friend, I call my best friend. Sara," Greg called out.

Sara smiled, although the term friend had hit deep into her stomache.

Catherine looked from Warrick, to Sofia, to Grissom, then to Jannie. She let out a sigh, "Come one, Jannie."

They all started to walk off towards their cabins and Grissom called behind them, "Come to me if you need anything. We start bright and early tomorrow."

"That worked out fairly well," Sofia turned towards Grissom then picked up her bags and headed towards the cabins.

Nick and Warrick

Each cabin had two double wide beds and at the moment Warrick was sitting on his staring into to space as Nick unpacked.

Nick turned towards Warrick, seeing him still sitting there, "Hey," he called out, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Warrick snapped out of it then continued, "No offence, but I was kinda hoping to board with Catherine."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with it, but-" Nick started but was cut off by Warrick, who knew where this was going.

"Nah, we got divorced a couple weeks ago. Just waiting to tell Catherine," he shrugged.

"Well, go over there and ask to trade with Jannie or something," Nick shrugged.

"Yeah," Warrick got up and walked out of the cabin.

Greg and Sara

"Greg, if you do it I swear I will hurt you!" Sara didn't sound as serious as she would have liked because she was laughing.

Greg smiled widely as he squirted Sara with the sprayer from the sink. He had chased her into a corner then blocked her way. "Got ya," he smiled before dropping the sprayer and running into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Gregory Sanders!" Sara yelled before going to beat on the bathroom door.

"Sara Sidle!" Greg yelled, mockingly back.

"Well, you have to come out sometime," she smiled as she heard the door unlocked but instead of walking out, Greg jumped out of the bathroom, tackleing Sara to the ground. "Greg!" she yelled again laughing.

He jumped up sitting on his bed with a wide smile on his face, "I came out."

"I am going to hurt to," she jumped up.

"No you not. You love me too much," he sat cross-legged on the bed.

Sara dropped her arms to her side, tilted her head, and rolled her eyes at him with a smile still dancing across her features. Then she turned around to finish unpacking her bags. The shuffling behind her told her that Greg had decided to do the same.

Catherine and Jannie

"You all don't like me do you?" Jannie asked out of nowhere. She still hadn't unpacked her bags. She didn't feel like it right then.

Catherine looked up in surprise, "What? Who told you that? Where did that come from?"

"Well, it's obvious that you didn't really want to room with me. Nick wanted to room with Warrick and Greg wanted to room with Sara," she shrugged.

"Aw, hunny, we have all known each other for a really long time and we have gotten really close. And, working nightshift your best friends are usually going to be your co-workers. Not that I doubt we wouldn't all be close friends if we worked days. Your just new, you will fall in eventually," Catherine smiled.

Jannie smiled back, "Thanks, but, who DID you want to room with?"

"Well, accually, if I had gotten my first choice it would have been Warrick or maybe Grissom," Catherine didn't see any reason to lie about it.

"Why them? What about Sara or Sofia?"

"Well, Sara and I are friends but we didn't start off on good terms and we still butt-heads every once in a while. So, that may not have been a very wise idea. And, I don't really know Sofia all that well. She did work days and then she moved to nights when I was moved to swing then when night was put back together she became a detective."

"Oh," Jannie nodded and was about to say something but a knock came from the door.

"I got it," Catherine smiled walking over to the door and opening it to reveal Warrick. "Hey."

"Hey, Cath, I was wondering if Jannie would like to switch cabins or something," he said while entering.

"Why?" Catherine and Jannie asked at the same time.

"Well, I don't ever get much sleep rooming with Nick. Don't worry Jannie, it's just me. We usually talk about sports non-stop and that would just make me tired and all," Warrick explained, only telling half the truth.

"Huh, sure, it's fine with me. I haven't unpacted yet, so I will just grab my stuff," Jannie turned around grabbing her stuff then heading out the door.

"I got to go get my stuff," Warrick turned around to walk back to get his stuff.

Catherine stood there slightly confused, slightly happy, and slightly worried as to what this next week would bring for the team.

Grissom and Sofia

"Looks like Warrick and Jannie are trading," Sofia took a sip of her coffee looking out the window. "And Warrick is coming this way."

A couple seconds later there was a knock on the door and Grissom got up and opened it, "Yes?"

"How do I tell Catherine?" Warrick asked.

"When the timings right," Grissom answered.

"When will the time be right?"

"You will know," and with that Grissom started to close the door and Warrick walked away.

"Here comes Sara," Sofia announced and Grissom re-opened the door.

"Grissom," Sara took a deep breathe, "I have a problem."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have fallen for Greg but he just thinks of me as a friend and I think he likes that Jannie girl."

"Did you ask?"

"How can I do that!" Sara threw her hands up and walked off.

"Greg," Sofia announced and Grissom let out a sigh.

"Yes, Greg?" Grissom asked as he walked up.

"I think I am re-falling for Sara but she's not interested," Greg sighed and Sofia only managed to successfully hide half of a laugh.

"Did you ask her?"

"How am I suppose to do that?" he asked with a sigh then turned and walked way.

"Deja vu," Sofia joked before making her next announcement, "Catherine."

"Yes, Catherine," Grissom had decided to not even shut the door by this point.

"Warrick's rooming with me. He's married and I...I don't know," Cathine sighed.

"Just relax it will be okay," Grissom assured hoping this would work.

Luckily it did, she just nodded and walked off calling over he shoulder, "Thanks, Griss."

"Nick."

Grissom groaned and greeted Nick, "You need what?"

"I like Sara but I think she likes Greg and he probably likes her and that Jannie girl is nice but I just don't know," Nick sighed

"Me niether," Grissom shrugged, "How about I watch everyone for a couple days and get back to you on that?"

"Okay," Nick turned and walked off as Sofia burst into fits of laughter.

"Jannie," Sofia said through laughs looking out the window.

"Yes, Jannie?" Grissom questioned the young woman as she walked up.

"Well," Jannie started but stopped looking at Sofia, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's all the fresh air," Grissom replied.

"Oh okay, well, I like Nick. He's nice but he is kinda into that Sara girl and I think she is into that Greg kid that is pretty cute but not my type. What do you think?" she asked.

"How about I keep my eyes open for a few days?" he suggested again.

"Okay," Jannie turned and walked away slowly.

Grissom closed the door and collasped on the couch, "So, let me get this straight, Sara likes Greg but she thinks that Greg only thinks of her as a friend and that he like Jannie and Greg is falling for Sara again but doesn't think that she likes him back, which we know she does. Then, Nick likes Sara but thinks Sara likes Greg and he also thinks that Jannie is a nice girl and Jannie like Nick but she thinks he likes Sara and that Greg cute but not her type. Then Catherine is worried that something will happen between her and Warrick and she thinks he is still married but he's not and he doesn't know how at tell her that. And last, but not least, I made the mistake of telling them to come to be if they needed anything."

"Uh, sure," Sofia nodded before erupting into more laughter.

* * *

Review please...Hope ya liked


	4. Onward to the Lake!

**Here it is, finally… You know what I noticed just now, I have updated on like, the 25 every time I have updated… lol**

**Bet you never thought it was coming did you! Naw, I just got writers block…**

**And yed, I noticed Nick is being kind OC and evilish but its funner that way (and I am also aware funner isn't a word.)**

* * *

"Hey Greg," Sara called as she walked onto the small porch of their cabin.

"Uh-huh?" he asked standing up from where he was sitting on stairs.

"You get the honor of taking me for a walk around this place," she smiled at him started to walk down the stairs, grabbing his hand and dragging him along after her.

"Sure, Sara, I would love to," he joke and pulled her where they were walking at the same pace, still hand in hand.

"Wait, I have just changed my mind. I want to go swimming. So, we need to change," she said pulling him back to the cabin.

After changing, Greg in black swim trunks with a white shirt on and Sara with a green bikini with a white shirt and blue cotton shorts on over it, they headed towards the clear lake. On their way, Nick saw them and decided to follow. He told Jannie where he was going and she nodded to go with him.

When they reached the beach of the lake Greg threw off his shirt and ran into the water. Sara laughed at him talking off her shirt and shorts then following him slowly.

Greg, who had decided that she was taking too long, ran out of the water and picked her up carrying her deeper into the water. She was, for her part, making it as hard as possible by wiggling around playfully.

Nick walked up as Greg was doing this. He turned to Jannie and smiled, "Come on, Jan."

"Okay," she smiled brightly back.

"Hey Sar, hey Greg," he called out to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sofie, who was playing the watch out for this trip, turned to Grissom, "Uh, bad news, Greg, Sara, Nick, and Jannie all down at the lake. Nick doesn't look to entertained by Greg and Sara's hanging out."

"What is he, her boyfriend?" Grissom rolled his eyes, still confused over the events that had happened an hour ago.

"Where were you when they were talking about their screwed up love lives?" she teased.

"Trying to figure out what the one before them said," he replied, his face serious.

This did nothing but make Sofia erupt into more fits of laughter, "This week is going to be so much fun."

* * *

Nick and Jannie had now joined Sara and Greg in the lake. Nick smiled at Sara, "So, how are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Well, you know, I have Greg as a cabin mate so," she started playfully but was interrupted when Greg splashed her with water.

"Aw, like I said earlier, you love me and there is no way to deny it," Greg smiled.

"No, there isn't," Sara whispered quietly, but all of them heard her. Greg's mouth was open in shock, Nick had a blank face, though he was biting his tongue to keep from doing anything stupid, and Jannie, well, Jannie couldn't really have cared less.

Sara looked at everyone around her, "Huh, um, yeah… Oops?"

A large smile came across Greg face, "Told you that you loved me."

Sara blushed slightly and laughed, "And so you did."

"Him?" Nick said suddenly making them all jump, including a distracted Jannie, who was finding a large rock more interesting than the people around her.

"Uh, yes?" Sara wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Just back off it, dude," Greg tried to intervene.

"You, you just shut it," he pointed to Greg then grabbed Jannie's hand, who waved to them, and pulled her with him.

Sara looked at Greg, "sorry?"

"Ah, you didn't do anything," he put an arm around her shoulder and led her towards the land. "Let's see Griss."

* * *

"Hey, here's a twister," Sofia smiled, "Here, comes Greg AND Sara. Together."

Grissom got up and walked over to the door and opened it right before Greg knocked. "Yes?"

"We have a problem," Greg stated, "Sara indirectly said that she loved me."

"I'm sorry?" Grissom was now more confused than before. Wasn't this what they wanted? In the background, they could hear Sofia laughing.

"Well, you know it's great and all, but," Greg continued, "now…"

"Nick's pissed?" Sofia finished, showing up beside Grissom.

Sara nodded and repeated, "Oops?"

This only cause Sofia to laugh harder then say, "Don't worry about it. He will come around."

* * *

Warrick and Catherine had been walking around the grounds since they unpacked. Sometimes talking, sometimes not, just depending.

"Now, don't get me wrong I like trees. I'm just not the most nature-y person," Catherine smiled.

Warrick laughed and lifted his hands in defense, "Sorry."

Catherine started to laugh then stopped, "Hey, where's your ring?"

"Uh, well, you see. Well, I have been meaning to talk to you about that," Warrick stumbled nervously.

* * *

Nick had been fuming since him and Jannie had gotten back to the cabin. She watched him pace. She felt slightly hurt but she knew it would happen.

"You know," she finally broke his tirade, "I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Well, Greg was interested in me at least at the beginning, though with Sara being his best friend and all; well now I guess girl friend…" she trailed off looking at Nick, "Well, back to the point. I could pretend to like him or something. Flirt, not be subtle, you know, that kind of thing."

"That might work," Nick shrugged and a half smile tugged at his lips.

**

* * *

Leave a review please… tehe, makin' him slightly evil…**


	5. Two Less to Worry About

**So, I noticed I update like once a month exactly… Since it's summer I should be updating more often… As you can see, I have updated a lot of stories just today!**

**This is a VERY short chapter... Sorry!**

**I don't own anyone but Jannie…**

_

* * *

_

"_Uh, well, you see. Well, I have been meaning to talk to you about that," Warrick stumbled nervously._

Catherine smirked and raised her eyebrows, "How long and when were you planning on telling me?"

"Since yesterday and 'whenever the time is right,'" he repeated what Grissom advised earlier.

"How come?" she continued to interrogate him.

"Huh, because I wasn't sure how to tell you," he answered a little confused by her question.

"No, how come you two got a divorce?" she laughed slightly at him as they headed up the stairs to the cabin.

"Oh, she thought I was having an affair," he answered closing the door behind Catherine.

Catherine laughed again as she sat down on the couch. After he sat down by her she asked, "With Who?"

"You," he answered simply and she stopped laughing, staring him in the eyes. He kissed her gently and she reciprocated.

Even though she responded, after the kiss she asked, "Already?"

Warrick laughed as he sat back, "I was having an affair, remember?" He sighed, "If anything, I was having an affair with my job."

"I know what you mean," she replied laying back.

* * *

"How long do you think he will hate us?" Greg asked. He and Sara were laying on one of the beds above the blankets, talking.

"He can't hate us too long, can he?" Sara shrugged turning her head to look at Greg.

"I dunno," he responded, standing up and walking to the door. "I want to go for a walk now."

Sara smiled and took his hand.

* * *

"Here they come," Nick said peeking out his and Jannie's window.

"Okay then here I go," she said walking out the door and straight towards Greg and Sara.

"Greggie!" she squealed happily and superficially.

"Jannie?" a look of confusion came across his face and her moved his arm around Sara's waist.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come for a swim?" she said, trying to sound innocent.

"I've been for a swim today," he replied, shooting Sara an 'I have no idea what's going on' look.

"But not with me, silly," she touched his nose as she said this and Greg was afraid Sara would bite her hand off.

"That okay, I would like to go for a walk with my girlfriend," he replied turning away with Sara.

"Can I come then?"

"NO!" Sara and Greg both said at the same time, though Sara said it much louder and Greg said it much politer.

* * *

Sophia watched as Jannie turned away with a pout on her face and Greg walked away trying to calm a very mad looking Sara.

"She's up to something," Sofia mumbled.

"Who is?" Grissom asked as he walked up behind her.

"Jannie and I willing to bet Nick has something to do with it," she answered, watching as Jannie walked up to a still very unhappy Nick.

"Oh," Grissom sighed.

"In other news, I think Warrick told Catherine and she took it pretty well."

"Why do you say that?" he asked and Sofia motioned towards their cabin where they walked out of with Warrick's arm around Catherine.

"That's two less to worry about," Grissom mumbled and Sofia once again failed to contain her laughter.

* * *

Ta-Da the long awaited 5th chapter! 


	6. Night!

**Disclaimer: I do not own them…**

**Enjoy this chapter… That I once again did about a month after the last… I shall break this habit!**

* * *

"Greg," Sara mumbled they were getting ready to lay down that night.

"Yeah, Sar," he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, gently snuggling his face into her shoulder.

"Do you think Nick is up to something?" she questioned, leaning back into him.

"I'm not sure," he replied and then took her hand and led her to the bed. He sat down and she sat down by him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you think he would do something incredibly stupid to get back at us?" she continued to worry.

He laid back with her still in his arms, "I really don't know, Sara."

"It scares me," she admitted to him.

"There's nothing to be scared of," he reassures her, holding her to him tighter.

"I love you," she mumbled, almost asleep.

"I love you, too," he responded, falling asleep as she did.

* * *

Meanwhile, Warrick and Catherine where laying in their beds looked across the gap at each other, deep in a conversation.

"When she sees us together, won't she think that her theory was right?" Catherine wondered.

Warrick shrugged, "Maybe, but she wasn't so, it doesn't really matter to her."

"Hey, Cath," Warrick said after a couple minutes of silence, "why didn't you ever really say anything?"

"Like I said, it was a fantasy. One I was too scared to ever chase and then, it was gone," she told him, glancing away for a second.

"Would you chase it now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think I would," she answered.

"Me too," he told her and then turned onto his back.

Catherine smiled, "Night, Warrick."

"Night Catherine," he responded with a smile.

* * *

Jannie was sitting up in her bed, watching as Nick paced across the cabin, as he had been doing for hours by that point.

"I can keep trying," she told him, letting out a yawn and showing him how tired she really was.

"What good will it do? There's nothing that will pull them apart now. I will do something about it," he promised himself and Jannie.

She looked at him, slightly worried, "Just don't do anything stupid, Kay? And, they are still in the early stages of their relationship, anything can pull them apart. Jealousy especially will make them a little untrusting. Maybe I will pair up with Greg alone sometime or go over to the cabin when she's not in there. You know, make her worry about what happened. Break some trust lines. It's worked before."

Nick looked at her surprised, "You've done this before?"

"I have gone to great lengths to do things like this," she told him nonchalantly.

He stared at her for a second, "You know what… forget I asked."

She giggled, "I didn't always want to be a lab tech. I had other career choices in mind. And, I practiced them in high school…"

"Do I want to know your career choices?" he gave her a sideways glance.

"Well, in one, I would be a private… Well, I don't know what to call… Pretty much I would do what I am doing now," she told him.

"You were an odd child," he joked, smiling for the first time since 'the Greg/Sara incident.'

She shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't a very nice kid. I liked to destroy relationships…"

He let out a small chuckle before he climbed into bed, "Good night, Jannie."

"Night, Nicky!"

* * *

Grissom yawned as he crawled into bed, "So how long do we have left here."

Sofia smirked, "Oh, you can't tell me you're not having fun."

"Depends on what your definition of fun is," he sighed.

"I think our screwed up love lives are funny," she told him.

"You would," he mumbled and she started giggling.

"Good night, Gil," she told him before reaching up and flipping off the lamp.

"Good night, Sofia," he mocked her tone and she started to laugh again. "So much for bringing you because you are sane."

This just caused her to laugh even harder and Grissom sighed and then closed his eyes, hoping that the next day wouldn't be as… hectic.

* * *

Here's your update… I am going to try to update more often… Enough of this once a month crap… unfortunately, I am in the midst of moving and updates are hard…Review please 


	7. Wake Up Calls

**I know what you're thinking. It hasn't been a month so I must be dreaming. But, no, you're not! This is really an update!**

**Mm-kay, and for anyone who read "Cross Jurisdictionssss" the sequel will come after I finish off some of these stories. So yeah.**

* * *

"Ah!" Greg yelled and jumped up as the alarm clock started ringing.

Sara opened her eyes and smirked, "What do you not use an alarm clock, Greg?"

"Well," Greg started, "I know what mine sounds like and I am use to that. This new one just throws me for a loop."

Sara laughed at his excuse, "Right. Well, I'm taking a shower. You make breakfast."

"Sure, pick me to make breakfast," Greg rolled his eyes. "What about pop-tarts?"

"Sure, Greg, whatever you can make," she replied, walking into the bathroom and starting her shower.

Ten minutes later, she was out and dressed and it was Greg's turn to shower. After he showered, they walked out of the cabin discussing what they might be doing today.

**

* * *

**

"Catherine," Warrick shook Catherine gently trying to wake her, seeing as she wouldn't budge for the alarm clock. He shook her again, "Catherine, wake up."

"No," she mumbled, swatting at him.

"Fine," he sighed, "you left me no choice." He picked her up off the bed; she instantly opened her eyes and let out a loud yell.

"Warrick, what are you doing?" she was at first alarmed, but then more annoyed once she realized it was Warrick.

"Waking you up," he answered simply, setting her down on the floor.

"Well, it worked," she told him and he laughed. "Ugh, let's just go."

And with that, she was off to shower.

* * *

"Toast?" Jannie asked Nick as they stood at the counter eating breakfast and drinking coffee.

"Sure," he answered, reaching down and taking a piece of Jannie's toast.

"Hey, that was mine. You were supposed to get your own. I would have even made it for you," she playfully complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he smirked, poking her in the side and offering her the rest of the toast.

"Eek!" she squealed as he poked her.

A mischievous smile crossed Nick's face, "Ticklish?"

Jannie's eyes grew wide and she shook her head furiously, "Nope. No, not at all."

Nick's response was to once again poke her in the side, eliciting in another loud squeal.

Jannie ran to the door quickly, throwing it open and running out, Nick close behind her.

* * *

"Well, lookie there," Greg commented as he caught site of Nick chasing Jannie around.

"Hum, maybe you were right. Maybe I don't need to worry," Sara responded.

"That's right," he kissed her nose gently. "There is no need for you to worry."

"Right, because you're my knight in shining armor?" she teased.

"No," he replied and she raised an eyebrow. "I don't go for the whole shining armor bit, but I will be your knight."

"Not one for tradition, are we?" Sara joked.

Greg shook his head and Sara started to laugh.

* * *

"Sofia, you used all the hot water… AGAIN!" Grissom informed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, but all this nature makes me feel icky," she told him.

"Then what's your excuse when we were back in Vegas?" he asked.

"DB," she replied.

Grissom rolled his eyes, "Whatever, are you ready to go?"

"Sure," she finished off her coffee and got up from her seat. "Okay, so I think that we are going to be good with our love issues today."

"Why's that?" Grissom wondered, hoping she was right.

"Well, Nick's happily chasing Jannie around, Sara and Greg look happy, and Warrick and Catherine look happy. Thus, in short, we should be good," she stated.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick exited their cabin and laughed at what they saw before them.

"Poor Jannie," Catherine shook her head. "Nick's already torturing her."

"Just wait until Jannie decides to get even," Warrick mused. He looked around and saw Greg and Sara exiting their cabin. He poked Catherine and pointed to them. She looked up as Greg kissed Sara on the nose.

"Aw, it's about time," she nodded once sharply as if to make a point.

"Yup," Warrick agreed and put an arm around her waist.

"Hey, look here they come," Catherine said.

* * *

"Dude, Sara, check that out," Greg commented, motioning to Warrick and Catherine.

"It's about freakin' time!" she yelled and the motioned to Greg to follow her.

They walked over to Catherine and Warrick. Catherine immediately pulled Sara and Greg into a hug, "It's about time."

"It's about time for us? What about you two?" Greg teased.

"We had our own difficulties to work out," Warrick told him and Greg rolled his eyes as Nick finally surrendered and him and Jannie joined them.

"What's up?" Nick asked as he joined them.

"Nothing," they all replied and Greg felt Sara tense up a little bit.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear and she immediately relaxed into his hold.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about yesterday," Nick commented, and Jannie looked at him questioningly.

"It's okay," Greg assured, although Sara didn't replied.

Jannie shifted her gaze and smiled, "Yeah, me too."

For a second, Greg though Sara would snap at Jannie, but she merely smiled, "It's all whatever."

"Right," Jannie nodded happily.

Grissom and Sofia walked up to them as she said this. Grissom looked slightly confused, still, and Sofia looked very entertained.

"Grissom, you okay?" Sara asked when she looked at him.

"He's just confused," Sofia answered. "Okay, now, you all get to go scavenger hunting today."

"Shoot me now," Catherine said, over-reacting.

"That's a bit dramatic, Catherine," Greg pointed out.

"Look around, Greg. Where are we going to hunt at? In the forest!" she answered her own question and every tried their best to hold in a laugh, all failing miserably.

"Anyway," Sofia interrupted, "your partner will be your cabin mate. Each of you have a map, so here you go," she handed them each a map and kept one for herself. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, are you sure Grissom's okay," Warrick asked.

"He'll be fine… eventually," Sofia smiled and turned to walk away, "GO!"

The group shrugged and then started to walk off with their partners.

* * *

"Nick," Jannie called his name.

"Yup," he answered.

"Are we really just dropping this whole thing?" she asked him.

"Nope," he replied shortly.

"Then why were you all, like, nice this morning," she wondered.

"So, they won't think we're up to anything," he responded with a small smile.

"Why didn't I think of that," Jannie slapped her forehead dramatically.

* * *

"See, Sara, I told you everything was fine," Greg put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I suppose I should have just believed you," she wouldn't admit it, but she was still slightly worried that Nick and Jannie were up to something.

"You will learn," he responded.

She pushed him slightly, "So sure of yourself, I see."

* * *

There's your next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review for update 


	8. It wasn't that!

**WOOHOO! UPDATE!!! Sorry its been so long. Muse had been down. Other stories popping up with lotsa muse. Life. School. And definitely my new social life xD yes, I suddenly have one of those.**

**Disclaimer is the same as it was in July, the last time I updated.**

**Enjoy I think I will have school :\**

* * *

Greg was wiped out. There was no other way to describe it. The scavenger hunt had, by no means, been easy. Sara had fallen into some mud, which was admittedly quite funny, and he had run into a thorns. When they met back with the rest of them, it'd seem that they'd had no better luck. All covered in dirt, mud, scratches, and bruises.

They'd come back in and Sara had jumped into the shower first and then was going over to have a chat with Catherine. She said she probably wouldn't be back for a while, which gave Greg plenty of time to shower and take a quick nap before she returned for dinner. He took a short nap, which only lasted about 20 minutes, first before getting up and getting into the shower.

He'd stepped out of the shower and slid on his boxers before walking out of the bathroom and over to his dresser. He'd slipped on his jeans and had his back turned, grabbing a shirt, when he heard the door open and someone enter. Thinking it was Sara he just called out, "Hey." When he received no answer and dropped the shirt on his the bed before he turned around and jumped when he saw that it was Jannie standing behind him instead of Sara. He looked at her suspiciously, "Jannie, can I help you?"

She just came up until she was standing right in front of him. She shrugged, reaching up and putting her hands on Greg's arms, "Depends."

He stared at her for a second before he turned towards the door, hearing it being pulled open. A smirk crossed Jannie's face.

* * *

Nick had heard Catherine invite Sara over for a little while. He decided that if Jannie and him were going to go anywhere else with their plan, it'd be now. He turned towards Jannie who had been looking out the window and saw Sara leave the cabin.

"She left," she announced. She was not new to this kind of stuff. The last time she'd done this was her senior year of college, where she found she still had an odd enjoyment of this kind of thing. But, for some reason, this time, she didn't think that it was the best idea. She sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nick glanced at her, and just by the look in his eyes she knew he did. She sighed again and shook her head. She knew she'd do it. She could never pass it up. And, this wasn't the first time she felt like she couldn't go through with it. And Nick… She couldn't tell him no. She nodded, "Okay."

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked her, very aware that she seemed to be trying to avoid doing this.

"It just doesn't feel right, Nick. These are my co-workers. _Your friends_. For the month I've been here, I've heard stories of these two. Years of freakin' circles around each other. I just… I dunno. But, If _you_ are sure you want this, I won't turn it down," she told him.

He thought for a second and she was pretty sure she knew what his choice would be. And, when he spoke, she was proven right, "I really do."

"Okay," she repeated from earlier, once again nodding her head.

* * *

Sofia's eyes narrowed and she straightened up as she was once again watching out the window. As her head followed the young tech's path. She mumbled to herself, "What is that girl doing?"

Grissom caught the way she stiffened up and heard her mumbled something. He got up and stood beside her, "What is it?"

"Jannie," she answered as she saw Jannie stop for a second outside their door, obviously debating on going in. She continued, "I heard Catherine invite Sara over for a little while earlier. She's been over there for about 30 minutes, I guess. And, Jannie is heading inside now… Gil, that girl is up to something. Oh no."

Grissom had been ready to tell her that she was spending to much time in front of the window but looked out and saw what she was saying 'oh no' for. Sara was heading for her cabin.

* * *

Sara had been over at Catherine's for about a half hour, now. They had drunk coffee and discussed some odd and end stuff. She felt herself getting hungry and guessed that Greg would start cooking before long.

Sara stood up, "Hey, I'm going to head back now. It's about time for us to start cooking. Whatever Warrick is making smells really good and is making me hungry. Thanks for inviting me over. See ya later."

"See ya," Catherine laughed as she stood and walked with Sara to the door.

Sara walked towards her shared cabin, happily anticipating spending more time alone with Greg. The day that they'd spent here had been great. But, she was sure that tomorrow, Sofia would shake up the partners and her time with Greg would be limited to the few hours before the went to sleep, unless tomorrow was like today and they both felt like sleeping as soon as they got back.

She opened up the door and stopped. She closed her eyes before opening them again; hoping that she hadn't seen it right. Greg standing shirtless, his shirt thrown haphazardly on the bed beside them, Jannie with her hands on his arms, him making no apparent effort to push her away… Nope, that's what she saw. She tilted her head to the slightly to the side, giving Greg a look that, she hoped, wasn't as pitiful as how she felt. She felt the tears fill her eyes before she shook her head before turning away and walking back out.

Greg pushed past Jannie and ran out of the cabin after Sara. He caught up with her quickly and caught her hand, turning her around, "Sara…"

"Don't," Sara stopped him, "Don't you say it. That's what they always say. 'It' not what it looks like.' Just, don't say it."

"Sara, please," Greg pleaded.

Sara let out a sad chuckle and shook her head, "I'm through with this stupid game with guys. You reacted so harshly with Hank… And, now… This." She turned and continued towards Catherine's cabin, leaving him alone.

Greg turned back and walked back to his now empty cabin and flopping onto the bed.

* * *

Jannie walked back into her and Nick's cabin, "It's done."

He glanced at her and saw the look on her face; it showed even through her doubts, she once again enjoyed her game. It was done.

* * *

"Sara?" Catherine shock about seeing her friend back at her door turned to concern when she saw the tears running down her face.

"First Hank and now Greg," Sara shook her head as Catherine quickly caught on and let her into the cabin. Warrick looked up as they entered and quickly stopped what he was doing and walked over to them. "I can't go back there."

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other and Warrick spoke up, "I'll trade with you. Before you protest, I promise we are fine with it. It'll make it easier to take it slow, too."

She let out a small laugh at his joke and nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

"No," Sofia shook her head as she saw Sara pull out of the cabin and turn back towards Catherine's. And, then as Greg came out and they had a short interaction before she turned away, leaving him looking defeated. "No, no, no."

"Sofia, it's okay," Grissom tried to calm her, though he was pretty unhappy himself.

"It's not," She turned and looked at him and then back seeing Warrick and Catherine walk out of their cabin with his suit case and head over to Greg's. "See! It's not. Grissom, it's not! This is not _okay_! They are trading cabins. Warrick and Sara are trading cabins. That is not okay!"

Grissom knew she was right and watch as Warrick and Catherine enter what was previously Greg _and_ Sara's cabin. It wasn't okay.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" were Warrick's first words as he entered his friends cabin and Catherine went over to start to get Sara's stuff together.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked as they took her stuff and Warrick laid his bag down.

"Did you really think she'd come back here?" Catherine turned, having not looked at him, with fire in her eyes. Catherine quickly finished up and stomped out with Sara's stuff.

"It wasn't like that, Warrick," Greg spoke after she had left. "She'd come in as I was putting a shirt on and, god Warrick, I had no interest."

"Did you push her away?" was all he asked as he unpacked his stuff and walked back out, obviously planning on avoiding the cabin and Greg as much as possible.

* * *

_Ladida, there ya go. :D Did you like it? It got a lil on the agnsty side. And, Jannie isn't as nice as you thought she'd be? I'm now glad I avoided characterizing her so much in the beginning. Cause it gives me the chance to do what I want with her. Eye yiy yiy… What trouble is ahead in their second day?_


End file.
